Child's Play: The Origins of BayBay
by baileyfnaf
Summary: Chucky's back! But he's got a new member of the family. It's his long lost daughter. This is if I was in the Child's Play universe lol Rated T for swearing and almost murders
1. Long Time No See

Rain. That was all the weather was doing as a toddler sized doll was speed walking to get to his home. The doll's name was Chucky. Charles Lee Ray was his real name. He was a murderer and strangler as he was referred as "The Lakeshore Strangler." He didn't like it when it rained. "Damn rain!" Chucky yelled. "Always a fuckin annoyance." But then, as he was walking, he heard something at the distance. It was like...crying. Chucky was confused. He wanted to ignore it, but he thought it sounded familiar. So he went to try and investigate.

As the crying grew near, Chucky thought that it sounded familiar to him, but he doesn't remember. But as he looked around the corner, he was shocked to see a young female doll in the corner, whimpering for help. The doll looked familiar to him. Chucky couldn't help but to go over to the doll and ask if she was alright. "Are you ok?" He asked. "N-No." The younger doll whimpered. Her whole left eye was bloody because of a massacre. Then Chucky noticed a note on the doll's shoulder. So he took it off of her shoulder, and he read it. The note said:

"If BayBay is found, please return her to her father, Charles Lee Ray."

Then Chucky remembered. "BayBay?!" He exclaimed. "D-Daddy??" BayBay exclaimed as well. Chucky hugged her and held her close in his arms. BayBay cried onto his chest as she hugged him. "Shhh..." Chucky whispered as he was comforting his long lost daughter. "It's ok sweetheart...Daddy's here..." He picked her up, and began their journey home.

BayBay was soaking wet and cold from the rain as she shivered in her father's arms. "I missed you Daddy." She said. "I missed you too honey." Chucky replied. As they continued their journey, Chucky couldn't help but to change his act. He wanted to be a good guy again. He wanted to focus more on his family than to focus on killing. So he promised himself that he would stop killing.

When they made it home, Chucky wanted to tell his bride, Tiffany, that he was going to change his act. As he opened the front door with BayBay in his arms, he saw that Tiffany was making his favorite dinner, Swedish meatballs. Chucky went over to Tiffany with BayBay on his arms. "Chucky," Tiffany said, "Who's that?" Chucky was ready to tell her about BayBay. And he began.

"Before I met you, I found BayBay in the woods when she was only 2. I couldn't help but to keep her with me. I payed the child support, and everything for her, and I was happy. But I did something to her. When she was seven, I tought her voodoo, and I transferred half of her soul into a doll replica of her. Then I knew, I made the biggest mistake of my life. She went off to find a job, and three years later, I didn't know that half of her soul was still in the doll, and I threw it out. Then I realized that I threw out my own daughter. I didn't know that she would run away. Then I heard that she was in a massacre, and I was devastated. Two guys cut her whole left eye out, and left her laying on the floor. She managed to escape, but her eye would forever be gone. And since that day, I went out to find revenge. But now that I found her, I want to change. Tiff, I want to stop killing. I want to focus more on my family. Killing is an addiction, and I promise that I will stop."

Tiffany couldn't believe it. Her heart just sank as tears rolled down both sides of her face. "That's so sad Chucky." She said. Chucky put BayBay down to hug his bride. Then Glen came downstairs to see what was going on. "Dad, who's that?" He asked his father. Chucky told his son about BayBay's backstory and also told him that he was going to stop killing.

Glen was happy that his father was going to stop killing. BayBay was a little confused about Glen as she walked slowly towards him. "So you're my new brother?" She asked him. Glen replied with a yes as he nodded his head. BayBay smiled as she hugged Glen. Glen smiled too. But little did BayBay know that she was going to be in big trouble.


	2. Glenda Meets BayBay

BayBay was enjoying her time at the Rays household. Glen has given her a tour of the home, and so far, BayBay loved it. But she didn't know that she was about to meet Glen's twin sister, Glenda. Glenda was the opposite of an angel. She was a very spoiled brat, and think she rules the family. She hated everyone in her family, and she was no good girl at all. Glen opened Glenda's bedroom door, and he saw her playing video games on her bed. "Hey Glenda!" Glen said excitedly. Glenda looked at her brother with an amnoyed look on her face. "What do you want, shitface." She said with an attitude. Glen showed her BayBay. "This is our new sister!" He said.

"BayBay." Glenda said. "That name literally sounds gay." Glen was shocked to hrar what his sister had just said. Glen said, "That name is cute. Why do you have to be so rude?" Glenda didn't answer. She just made a lot of insults about BayBay. "She's been left out? Then she's a homeless little bitch." Glen couldn't believe what he heard his sister say. "Glenda, that's rude!" Glenda didn't care. BayBay felt offended as tears began to form in her eyes. "She's being a crybaby." Glenda said. Then she brought out a knife. Glen was surprised. "Sis, no!" He shouted. But it was too late. Glenda cut BayBay's hand. "Crybaby bitches deserve this." She told her. Tears fell from BayBay's eyes as blood fell from her hand. She ran out of the bedroom to get Chucky. "What were you thinking?!" Glen shouted. Then the twins started to argue.

Chucky was eating his dinner when BayBay came in holding her hand, crying. "What's wrong sweetie?" Chucky asked her. BayBay told him about Glenda doing this. Chucky couldn't believe what he had heard as he pulled his daughter close to him to form into a hug. "Shhh...hush sweetie..." He comforted as he held her close. "I'll deal with Glenda later, but for now, I'll make sure your hand will get better. I promise." BayBay looked up at him and smiled a little. And just as Chucky promised, he fixed BayBay's hand. "Thanks Daddy." She said. Chucky replied with a simple "You're welcome." And then they both went into the living room to watch some movies.

Tiffany heard about what had happened as she decided to have a word with Glenda herself. "You stay here with BayBay. I'll go talk to Glenda." She told Chucky. Chucky understood as he put on one of his movies. Up in Glenda's room, the twins were still arguing about their new sister. Tiffany was mad at Glenda. "Glen, please go play in your room while I talk to Glenda." She told Glen. Glen listened to his mother as he went to his room. Tiffany explained to Glenda that BayBay was very sensitive and gets offended easily. But Glenda didn't care. "I want her to leave. I don't want that homeless bitch to live here with us. As my order, I want her out of this family, NOW." She demanded. Tiffany didn't listen to her. Instead, she punished her until she can respect BayBay.

Meanwhile, Glen was alone in his room, thinking about what Glenda would do to BayBay. "If BayBay stays, Glenda will kill her." He thought. "And that will make Dad upset, and he would go back to killing." That made Glen worried about BayBay. So he went to warn his father about what Glenda might do.

Chucky was sitting with BayBay and Tiffany when Glen came downstairs to tell them. "Dad, Glenda wants to kill BayBay." He said. Chucky, BayBay and Tiffany were shocked. "What?!" Tiffany exclamaimed. BayBay's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged Chucky tightly. "Daddy I'm scared." She told him as she started to cry. Chucky understood her as he held her close. He was worried about BayBay. Tiffany looked at Glen. "I don't know why Glenda hates BayBay." She said. And they all sat together and tried to comfort BayBay.


	3. The Plan

Glenda was in her room, thinking about something. "When it's 3 in the morning, I'm gonna take that homeless bitch to my slaughter shed, and kill her in the worst ways possible." She thought. Then she had her axe, and began to laugh maniacally. It was 7:00 at night, so she decided to wait until 3:00 am to do her plan. But little did she know that Glen heard her. So he had to warn everyone.

Back downstairs, Chucky showed BayBay the room that she would be sleeping in. "I know this is mine and Tiffany's room, he said, but I'm gonna let you sleep here until we can make you a room." BayBay smiled a little bit, but she was still worried about Glenda trying to kill her. Chucky knew ththat she was scared, so he sat her on the bed, and tried to reassure her about Glenda. "I know you're scared sweetheart, he said, but I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what happens." BayBay felt a little better as she hugged him. Chucky hugged back. But he kept his promise to protect BayBay.

At 11:00, Glenda was getting bored of playing on her laptop. So she decided to set an alarm for 3:00 in the morning, and go to sleep for a little bit. As she dimmed her lamp, she hid her axe under her pillow so no one would notice it. Then she decided to go to sleep until 3:00. Glen was still spying on Glenda to see what she would do. He was worried about BayBay risking her life on Glenda's plan to kill her.

12:45 am, Friday the 13th. Glenda was asleep as Glen watched her while hiding. He was aware of her getting up at 3:00 am, but was anxious to know what Glenda would do to BayBay. "She can't do this to her, he thought. I don't want my new sister to die. Dad will go back to killing if he sees Glenda kill BayBay. And that won't be good at all." So he decided to continue watching Glenda sleep until 3:00 hits.

2:30 am. Glenda was awake to get an early start on taking BayBay to the "Terror of Death" shed and kill her. She took her axe out from under her pillow, and went downstairs quietly, not knowing that Glen was spying on her. BayBay was soundly sleeping peacefully in her father's bed, but she didn't know that Glenda was going to take her to the shed, and kill her. Glenda walked into the bedroom and looked at her. She went closer to the bed, and shook her. "Wake up, slut." She said. BayBay heard her as she opened her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked. Glenda took her by the hand and pulled her out of bed. "We're going somewhere in private. She told her, but I'm not telling you why." BayBay was confused.

Glen was watching them as he hid behind the door. He was worried. Glenda stuck duck tape on BayBay's mouth, and tied her hands up. Glen was in shock. Glenda was kidnapping BayBay. He had to wait to tell his father about what was happening. Glenda took BayBay out of the bedroom, and brought her outside the back door so no one will notice. Glen saw them as he went to tell his father.


	4. Catching Glenda

Glen was really worried as he shook his father's arm. Chucky awoke as he mumbled. "What is it Glen, he said, what's going on?" Glen told him about what was happening. And he went like this:

"Glenda is secretly trying to kill BayBay, without anyone knowing. She wants her dead. I don't know what to do. I had to spy on her to see what she was gonna do, and I saw her, kidnapping BayBay. And she took her to the backyard, and took her into that shed we had. And now she's going to try to kill her. I don't want you to start killing people again. I know what BayBay means to you. So please Dad, you have to stop Glenda."

Chucky was shocked. "Tiff." He said. Tiffany awoke to hear him tell her what Glen had said. Tiffany was more shocked than Chucky. "She's too young to go through death!" She said. Chucky agreed, but was very angry about Glenda's plan. "Her ass has had in when we find her." He said. Tiffany and Glen agreed as they all went to stop Glenda.

Glenda had BayBay in a corner of the shed, ready to hit her with her axe. "I have always hated homeless pricks, she said, but I mostly hate you. You deserve to die. I don't love you, and I will NEVER love you, not even a second. So I'm doing what's best. And a little reminder, I rule this family, and I can do whatever the hell I want!" BayBay was scared. She didn't want to die. "Why are you doing this??" She whimpered. "SHUT UP." Glenda yelled as she hit BayBay in the hand with her axe. BayBay silently cried to herself in fear as she held her hand tightly to control the bleeding. Glenda enjoyed her suffering. But little did she know that her father saw what she was doing.

Chucky, Tiffany and Glen went out to find the two in the shed. Glenda was about to hit BayBay with her axe until she heard her father's voice yelling at her. "Glenda!! Chucky yelled. What the fuck do you think you're doing?!?!" Glenda turned around to see them all outside. Glenda told them that she wanted BayBay dead because she hated homeless people. "That's no excuse to attempt to kill your sister. Chucky yelled. And you know better than that. So you're going to be grounded for the rest of your life until you apologize to your sister." Glenda was shocked. "I'm not ever gonna apologize to that fucking homeless bitch! She deserves to die!" Glenda yelled. Chucky was even more angrier than Glenda. "Then I guess you're grounded for the rest of your life."

Glenda was disappointed. After her plan almost worked out, she was caught. "And I was spying on you to see what you did!" Glen added in. Glenda was mad at Glen. But she didn't do anything since she was grounded. So she went inside to go to her room, feeling disappointed. Everyone looked at BayBay, who was crying in fear in the corner of the shed. Chucky went over. BayBay looked up at him as she whimpered. "D-Daddy, she said, is Glenda gonna be grounded forever?" Chucky replied, "Yeah, but she's never gonna hurt you again. I'm keeping that promise." BayBay smiled a little as Chucky picked her up in his arms. "Now let's get you inside." He said. And all together, they went inside as a happy family. Except Glenda.


	5. Apologies

8:30 am. Tiffany was making breakfast for the family. She looked at Chucky sitting with BayBay as she was making a healthy breakfast for everyone to celebrate the return of BayBay. Glen was asleep on the other couch since it was early in the morning. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone expect Glenda, who was in her room, alone.

Glenda was grounded until she apologized to BayBay for attempting to kill her. Tears fell from her eyes as she clutched her pillow and faintly cried onto it. Chucky had hit her real hard a few times as a punishment for trying to kill BayBay. And soon, Glenda learned her lesson. Then she thought of something that would change her act. "You know, she thought. I think what I did was wrong. Maybe I should apologize to BayBay. It's not right to hate on people who were homeless." So she decided to apologize to BayBay.

A little while later, Chucky looked at BayBay, who was asleep with Glen since they were up at 3:00 in the morning. He smiled at them as he was about to get started to wash the dishes. Then Glenda came out of her room to talk to BayBay. Chucky didn't notice her. So Glenda shook BayBay a little bit until she woke up. "What do you want??" BayBay asked nervously. Glenda began to talk.

"Look, what I did was wrong. I just got jealous of you being here. Then you'd be the center of attention. So that's why I tried to kill you, just so that I can have the attention. You're not a homeless bitch, you're apart of the family. And all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry for what I've done. You'll probably not forgive me for what I've done to you."

BayBay heard every word Glenda had said. She knew she was sorry. And surprisingly, BayBay pulled Glenda into a hug. "Of course I'll forgive you, she said, you're my sister, and us siblings will always forgive each other for the mistakes we all make." Glenda smiled as she hugged back. "Thank you." She said. Then Glen woke up. "Aww." He said as he joined the hug.

Tiffany was looking at the kids as she wanted Chucky to look. Chucky saw them and couldn't help but to start crying in happiness. Tiffany giggled a little at the fact that her husband was a little bit of a crybaby. Chucky wiped his face as he went over to the kids. Glenda looked at him. "Dad, I'm sorry for what I've done." She said. "It's ok sweetheart, he said, I'm proud of you for apologizing to your sister. I just hope this doesn't happen again." Glenda promised Chucky as she jumped up into his arms. Chucky smiled as he hugged all of his kids. A tear fell from Tiffany's face as she was heartwarmed to see the family as one big happy family.


End file.
